<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DC】同人小說寫作指南 by Nitsuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221775">【DC】同人小說寫作指南</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki'>Nitsuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, 全程高能, 寫手絕不負責, 現實AU, 絕對不正經, 絕對神展開, 讀者儘管吐槽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>資深腐男Gabriel打開電腦、打開寫作程式、打開文檔——今天也在努力地瞎掰。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DC】同人小說寫作指南</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「星期五晚你如常去酒吧喝酒泡妞，在吧台旁遇上了Castiel，他抬頭跟你對視一下，你就被他的美貌擊倒，決心要把到他——」</p><p> </p><p>「Gabriel，等一下，我不是要去泡妞？為什麼對象變成男的了？為什麼是Cas？」</p><p>「因為這是同人小說，你泡到或打算泡的都必須是男性，『泡妞』只是個說法。另外，因為這是DC同人小說，所以Castiel是你命中注定的伴侶，反駁無效。」</p><p> </p><p>「……好吧。我覺得我還要吐槽一下『美貌』這個詞。」</p><p>「有什麼問題嗎？」</p><p>「用『美貌』形容男人令我有點雞皮疙瘩。」</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel不耐煩地微微咪起眼睛。「backspace…backspace…『Dean就沉醉在那雙比他見過所有的藍都更湛藍的雙眼裡，也覺得對方乾燥的嘴唇非常性感，低沉沙啞的聲線非常甜美——』</p><p>「這種對性感和甜美的定義會不會太扭曲。」</p><p>「『那頭深棕色的亂髮和打反了的領帶——』</p><p>「——那純粹是不愛整潔而已？」</p><p>「不，事實上，Castiel有輕度潔癖。不過他永遠梳不好頭髮和打不好領帶，這是萌點。」</p><p> </p><p>「……為什麼要加上這樣自相矛盾的設定？」</p><p> </p><p>「因為你的人設是全方位地不修邊幅，兩個主角的基本性格必須有些許強烈差距，這叫反差萌，或者陰陽調和，隨你喜歡怎樣稱呼。」</p><p>「我覺得你沒回答我的問題。是說，這開頭也開太久了，接下去說。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「你們一見鍾情，兩杯酒下肚再聊了無關重要的幾句就回家做愛，Castiel一邊飢渴地吻你一邊把你推到床上笑著在你耳邊說『Dean你喜歡我怎樣操你』」</p><p>「………………這是Cas？」</p><p>「酒能亂性。而且，因為是DC同人，如果不是Castiel就不會有這段描寫了。」</p><p> </p><p>「………」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「怎麼了，你在等我吐槽？」</p><p>「不，我在看你對於當零號有什麼反應。似乎是沒什麼反應。」</p><p>「什麼？慢著！我和Cas之間，我無論如何都比較像一號！」</p><p>「你剛才沒意見啊。」</p><p>「OOC的Cas讓我分心了！我甚至不是基！」</p><p>「對，你其實是bi。」</p><p>「…………我不是bi。」</p><p>「Dean-o，水瓶座很多都雙性戀。」</p><p>「………我肯定不是零號。」</p><p> </p><p>Gabriel翻了翻白眼。</p><p>「backspace…『Castiel一邊——』</p><p>「謝謝你麻煩請跳過描寫的段落。之後怎樣了？」</p><p> </p><p>「一夜情過後，你極度掙扎地離開了，因為雖然你很愛他，可是你曾經感情嚴重受創，自小又有家庭問題，有童年陰影，沒信心建立長期關係，也完全無法相信他人會愛你。」</p><p>「為什麼見過面、操完就愛上了？一夜情跟我的童年陰影有什麼關係？」</p><p>「你那時還不知道自己愛上Castiel，而這些跟童年陰影的關係之後會提到，但不提起也沒關係，這段主要是性愛和你狠心離開，其他東西讀者不會在意的。</p><p> </p><p>「總之，當你以為再也不會見到Castiel，並且因為這一點而日漸憔悴——」</p><p> </p><p>「打斷一下，所以我沒當零號了？」</p><p>「沒當。怎麼了，你對NC17的部分還有什麼意見嗎？」</p><p>「沒有，只是想確認一下。你繼續。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，你照常上班，但整天都在想Castiel，所以工作常常出錯。」</p><p>「我的職業是？」</p><p>「隨便哪個都可以， 汽車技工、店員、建築師、CEO、大學助教、中學教師、小學教師、幼稚園教師、消防員、警察、醫生、護士……」</p><p>「消防員和醫生什麼的，工作出錯會搞出人命吧。」</p><p>「那就別選這兩個好了。」</p><p>「幼稚園教師會晚上去喝酒然後搞一夜情然後回去上班？」</p><p>「那是星期五晚。再說，你也可以是被朋友拉去酒吧而不是自願去……」</p><p> </p><p>「其實為什麼一定要去酒吧？」</p><p>「因為喝了酒比較搞得上。」</p><p>「為什麼一定要搞上？」</p><p>「這年頭不過十幾章的清水文都紅不起來。」</p><p>「…………我不想在糾纏這一點下去，接著怎了。」</p><p> </p><p>「好。所以你是個汽車技工，在已故父親的朋友Bobby店裡工作。」</p><p>「我爸死了？」</p><p>「意外死。 」</p><p>「………為什麼？」</p><p>「你想他沒死也可以，但如果他沒死，Castiel的家長就不會出現。」</p><p>「嗄？」</p><p>「其中一方有個恐同家長就夠了，太多會很煩。」</p><p>「必須恐同嗎？」</p><p>「受到長輩歧視是必須有的難關，有了阻撓和挑戰你們才能情比金堅。」</p><p> </p><p>「我覺得我媽不會恐同。」</p><p>「你四歲時你媽就在意外中死了。」</p><p>「…………<strong>發生意外的頻率也太高。</strong>」</p><p>「76.25%的DC同人文裡，你媽都在你兒時意外去世，而Cas的父親都是拋妻棄子跑掉了。」</p><p>「哪來的數據。」</p><p>「你別管。</p><p> </p><p>    總之，有天Castiel的車壞了拿到你們店裡維修——」</p><p>「他知道我在那裡工作？」</p><p>「不知道，就當整個城市只有你們一家修車的好了。你發現他姓Novak，是土豪家族的一員，不過你沒因為他有錢就討厭他——」</p><p>「我以為只有窮才會被嫌棄？」</p><p>「他也沒有因為你很窮就嫌棄你。Castiel有意無意間提到他想你了，於是你就順水推舟地約會他——」</p><p>「我的感情創傷和童年陰影呢？」</p><p>「呃，當你看到Castiel可愛的微笑和害羞地臉紅和水靈靈的眼睛透過長長的睫毛看著你——」</p><p>「這個嚴重OOC的Cas有點令人不安。」</p><p>「——你就把陰影都拋諸腦後了。當然你還是很怕Castiel其實只想要肉體關係，或者很快就厭倦你。你一邊很害怕一邊約會他。晚餐時你們聊到失去的父親以及糟糕的家庭關係而同病相憐，最後你因為變得更喜歡Castiel而更加無法放手。」</p><p>「晚餐？我不是在Bobby的店上班？」</p><p>「哦，Castiel來的時候你差不多下班了。他沒了車，你就載他去你很喜歡的Roadhouse吃晚餐，再送他回家。」</p><p> </p><p>「說起來，我們一開始是一夜情吧？」</p><p>「對。」</p><p>「如果你喝醉了被人操完那個人半夜就溜走，隔天你在修車店裡見到他你還會記得他嗎？」</p><p>「不會。」</p><p>「如果你記得他你會愛上他嗎？」</p><p>「前提是我不會有印象，真的，我試過。」</p><p> </p><p>「………我不需要知道這一點。」</p><p> </p><p>「Dean，你要明白，你是Castiel命中注定的伴侶，你不能用正常人的邏輯去衡量這種牽絆。就算他盲了，他還是一下子就能把你認出來的。」</p><p>「我不能用正常人的邏輯去衡量你才對。」</p><p> </p><p>「你們度過了有生以來最愉快的晚上，然後你把Castiel送回家，兩人站在門口接吻的時候他邀請你進去。」</p><p>「然後我們就過著幸福快樂的生活了？」</p><p>「不，事實上，這時你回憶起被舊情人Lisa狠心拋棄的片段，你深信無論跟誰在一起都不會有結果的，於是你對Castiel說對不起但是我們不要再見了，然後痛苦地轉身離開了。」</p><p>「………我以為那已經被微笑和睫毛和眼睛給治好了。」</p><p>「你轉了身所以看不到睫毛 。」</p><p>「<strong>你到底知道自己在說什麼嗎？</strong>」</p><p> </p><p>「好了好了，這是你和Castiel的愛情故事，愛情是沒有邏輯和理智可言的。</p><p> </p><p>「你為了防止自己對Castiel更加著迷，把他給你的電話號碼也丟掉了——」</p><p>「他的車還在我們店裡，怎樣還是會見到的吧。」</p><p>「……Bobby讓Rufus修好了他的車，已經送回去了。」</p><p>「怎可能那麼快。而且修車的店才沒送車回家那種服務。」</p><p> </p><p>「無論如何，你已經沒法再見到Castiel了。」</p><p> </p><p>「我知道他住哪。」</p><p>「他搬家了。事實上，你們見面的那天他就在準備要搬家了。」</p><p>「…那是你剛剛隨便加上去的吧。」</p><p>「……對。」</p><p> </p><p>「可是他知道我在哪裡工作——不准說我準備換工作。」</p><p>「我沒打算說你要換工作！只是你覺得，在你沒緣沒故地把人家拋下兩次的情況下，人家不會生氣嗎？還會主動來找你嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「只有我不懂為啥他突然變得正常了嗎…………所以故事到這裡就完結了？」</p><p> </p><p>「不，你們是彼此命中注定的另一半，所以你們還是會再度偶遇。」</p><p>「………」</p><p>「怎麼了？」</p><p>「我以為你說我『已經沒法再見到Castiel了』。」</p><p>「那是指，你沒法主動地、有意識地去找到他了。」</p><p>「我沒什麼好說了。」</p><p> </p><p>「那麼我繼續。過了一星期，你完全沒法忘記Castiel，並且開始意識到你打從一開始就喜歡上他了，Castiel就是你生命裡的惟一。現在你不但傷害了Castiel的心，而自己也永遠沒法得到真正的快樂了。你越來越為自己的愚蠢行為感到後悔，可是事情已經到了無法彌補的地步。」</p><p> </p><p>「對，所以這故事不就應該在這裡以bad end結束了嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「還沒有。在灰暗的星期二早上，你踏進常去的咖啡店，發現店員居然是Castiel。」</p><p>「等一下，Cas在我常去的咖啡店工作？」</p><p>「對。」</p><p>「他不是土豪嗎？他在那裡工作多久了？」</p><p>「他一直都在那裡工作。那是他兄長的店，他去幫手的。」</p><p>「………而我從來沒見過他？」</p><p>「每次你去的時候他不是下班了就是不用值班，或者轉身沖咖啡了，或者在接電話。」</p><p>「靠。」</p><p>「上帝在冥冥之中自有巧妙的——」</p><p>「夠了。所以我們重逢了？」</p><p>「你心情複雜地站在門口考慮到底離開還是上前道歉比較好。Castiel一抬頭看見了你，你們深情凝視對方很久，終於他眼裡閃著淚光逃走了——」</p><p>「不是在上班嗎？！」</p><p>「他是土豪的弟弟，本來就可以不來的，而且我想那裡應該有其他店員。」</p><p>「然後我追出去了？」</p><p>「你追了出去，可是他已經消失無蹤了。接下來幾天你都去那家店等Castiel，但他再也沒有出現過， 他傷心透了所以故意避開你。」</p><p>「……結果見到了面還是沒聊上一句，這段究竟是要幹嘛！」</p><p> </p><p>「你沮喪地回到家——」</p><p>「不用上班嗎？」</p><p>「下班後沮喪地回到家。」</p><p>「………嗯。」</p><p>「跟新結識的作家網友Jimmy說起錯失的良緣，碰巧他也失戀了——」</p><p>「為什麼出現Jimmy了？三角戀？」</p><p>「不，其實Jimmy就是Castiel。」</p><p>「Cas不是在咖啡店工作？」</p><p>「那是早上，晚上他寫作。其實你是他的書迷，只是你還不知道……」</p><p>「好，Cas在我天天都去的咖啡店打工，他是我的網友，我讀的書也是他寫的，而我對這一切都毫不知情。…………還有比這更扯的嗎？」</p><p>「上帝在冥冥——」</p><p>「我揍你喔。」</p><p> </p><p>「……翌日你又去咖啡店，有一個男人走過來狠揍了你一頓，原來他就是咖啡店的店主，也就是Castiel的哥哥Gabriel——」</p><p>「你？」Dean揚起一邊眉毛。</p><p>「咳咳，那是故事裡的我。</p><p>「Gabriel…Castiel的哥哥警告Dean別再玩弄Castiel的感情。很明顯Castiel因為你而抑鬱得寢食難安，還變成了家裡蹲不上班了，還生病——」</p><p>「有沒有這麼慘啊＃」</p><p>「因為你是他的真命天子嘛，打擊是會大一點。</p><p>「反正你向Gabriel誠懇地保證你會好好對待Castiel，然後成功地得到了他的住址，於是匆忙地跑去Castiel的家照顧他——」</p><p>「上班呢？」</p><p>「不上了。Bobby會諒解的，這可是你的終身幸福。」</p><p> </p><p>「Castiel最初不開門，可是你解釋之前的混蛋行為都是出於對他深深的愛，而現在你相當地後悔，又賴在那裡不肯走，他終於開門哭著投進你的懷抱——」</p><p>「這個哭包Cas也太詭異了這絕對不是Cas——」</p><p>「然後你們互表心意，然後你發現他是你的網友還是你最喜歡的作者，然後你們終於在一起了！」</p><p>「完結了？」</p><p>「還沒。」</p><p>「怎可能還沒？！」</p><p> </p><p>「當然還沒，Cas的長兄Michael是恐同的傳統教徒，他知道了你們的關係後把Castiel召回去訓話，還想辦法拆散你們——」</p><p>「他究竟有多少個哥哥啊？」Dean揉揉眉頭。</p><p>「這位哥哥，其實還是你弟弟Sam的上司。」</p><p>「………」</p><p>「Sam看到你翌天回家滿身傷痕——」</p><p>「為什麼？」</p><p>「因為你被我揍了一頓？」</p><p> </p><p>「說真的，我倒想看看你到底要怎樣才能成功揍到我，你在咖啡裡放了毒嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「總之，你弟決心要告我，Michael想息事寧人，就讓Sam放棄這案了，但Michael也因此而發現了你和Cas的關係。他於是設法逼Cas跟未婚妻Anna結婚，不然就要把他踢出家門。」</p><p>「哪來的未婚妻？！」</p><p>「他不是有心隱瞞的！」Gabriel連忙解釋：「Castiel一直想跟你說，但又找不到時機開口提起這未婚妻。事實上，Castiel跟你在一起時內心充滿對Anna的愧疚！」</p><p>「還真一點都看不出啊。」</p><p>「她很喜歡Castiel，想把他據為己有，所以聯合Michael一起挑釁離間威逼利誘你們分手。」</p><p>「我們因為狠角色而分手了嗎？」</p><p>「沒有。Anna無法拆散你們，覺得你們肯定是真愛，所以她祝你們幸福快樂後就自動退出，在你們第一次約會的餐廳認識了Jo，跟她變成一對了。」</p><p>「立場也轉太快！而且她也是bi？」</p><p>「也許她是基妹子，只是認識Jo之前都沒有醒覺，就像你認識Cas之前都不知道自己能喜歡男人。」</p><p>「……我之前沒喜歡過男人，一開始是怎知道怎樣上他的？」</p><p>「……………你在青少年時出於好奇而看過點GV？」</p><p>「我替你想想這個… Cas有過類似的性經驗？」</p><p>「不，Castiel<strong>必須是處男</strong>，在遇到你之前他有性冷感，所以關於性的東西都只是從書上看回來的。」</p><p>「那我們是要怎樣——」</p><p>「Dean-o！這是DC同人！你們兩個自然就懂怎樣做的。」</p><p> </p><p>「………好吧，那麼Michael怎了？」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「Michael。不是說他要拆散我跟Cas嗎？」</p><p>「哦，Cas跟他斷絕關係了，沒他的事了，他不會再阻撓你們。」</p><p>「………要在這裡HE了？」</p><p> </p><p>「還沒有。」Gabriel翻翻手裡的稿紙。</p><p> </p><p>「之後Castiel碰見你跟基妹子兼好友Charlie——」</p><p>「我身邊有那麼多基啊？」</p><p>「這是同人小說，不基的妹子基本上都是你們的情敵。總之你們在首飾店很親密地選戒指，Castiel誤會你背叛他，可是你其實是想向Castiel求婚才去買戒指的，你們之後吵架激起了他從小就有的自殺傾向，你在緊急關頭把Castiel從鬼門關拉回來，最後你們在醫院裡又好上了。然後你們決定同居，卻因為決定誰搬進誰家而發生爭執，這演變成你擅自覺得Castiel開始嫌棄你窮，在你們冷戰的時候舊情人Lisa離家出走的兒子Ben出現找你，因為他懷疑你是他生父。Castiel想來跟你和好時發現了Ben，覺得你要跟Lisa舊情復熾了不要他了，就默默收拾行李離開這傷心地——」</p><p> </p><p>「所以說Ben究竟是我的兒子嗎？」</p><p>「這不重要。重要的是你已經不愛Lisa了，但你很愛Castiel，所以你為了阻止他離開而追到了機場，衝過安檢衝過離境大堂，在他上機前拉住並擁吻他——」</p><p>「我怎知道他哪個登機閘口？」</p><p>「你開電腦看到他的電子機票——」</p><p>「一般來說不會亂看別人的電腦檔案吧？而且我們不是在冷戰？」</p><p>「等一下！我知道了！他有跟你說過想去巴黎，而那天晚上只有那班機！」「………我把Ben自己一個小孩丟在家裡了嗎？」</p><p>「不，你讓 Lisa來把Ben接走了。順便說一下，他不是你兒子。」</p><p>「喔。」</p><p>「於是你和Castiel在附近的旅館搞angry sex並且和好了。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>「翌日早上，他說出去買早餐，讓你賴在床上等他回來，可是兩小時後你起床了他都還沒回來——」</p><p>「…………他發生意外了嗎？」</p><p>「——你收到一通電話讓你馬上去最接近的醫院，Castiel被車撞了。」</p><p>「我爸、我媽、我男友都意外死了？」</p><p>「不，Castiel沒死，他失憶了。」</p><p>「失憶了？」</p><p>「確切地說，他只忘記了你，其他所有的東西他都記得——」</p><p>「這也狗血得太誇張了。」</p><p> </p><p>「你大受打擊，卻不願放棄。你帶他走遍你們一起去過的所有地方，細細地告訴他你們初相識時在Roadhouse說過些什麼，在咖啡店裡命運的重逢——</p><p>「我們初相識不是在酒吧嗎？」</p><p>「那裡大致上是PWP，不用在這裡重複啦。</p><p>    重點是，你做了很多沒效果的事情，包括逼他跟你一起焗批、一起去超市、一起重看StarTrek，甚至把他推下樓梯……」</p><p>「我們真的都不用上班啊。」</p><p>「Castiel是土豪——」</p><p>「不是跟家裡斷絕了關係？」</p><p>「其實他是暢銷書作家，之前賺了稿費和拍成電影的版權費就夠他花很久了。」</p><p>「所以我是吃軟飯的？」</p><p>「你在放有薪假期。你的戀人車禍失憶了，Bobby會諒解的。</p><p>  </p><p>    說回之前的，你深信終有一天Castiel會記起你，但他還是沒想起，反而被你瘋狂的執念嚇倒了，開始對你很抗拒。Sam和Gabriel看著你們覺得很擔心，就先把Castiel接到他們家暫住——」</p><p>「咦？！你們什麼時候一起住了？！而且為什麼我身邊都是基？」</p><p>「哦，Sam要告我揍你那時開始我們就慢慢搞上了，我等下再給你講講同一系列的Sambriel篇——」</p><p>「我不想聽。」</p><p>「真的？那篇可是爆點和笑料滿載——」</p><p>「我不想聽。」</p><p>「好吧。」</p><p>「我們能完結這故事了嗎？」</p><p>「咳，很快了。</p><p>    幾天後，你再也無法忍受一個人的生活了，於是晚上你逃離那個空盪盪的家，從窗口溜進弟弟的家裡，只為見Castiel一面。」</p><p>「Sam住二十樓。」</p><p>「……你切斷他家防盜裝置的電源，從門口溜進弟弟的家裡，只為見Castiel一面。你凝視著Castiel安詳的睡顏，你們曾經那麼樣地相愛、你現在還是那麼愛他，可是他永遠不會記得你了，你瞬間百感交集，低頭親吻了他——」</p><p>「然後他就恢復記憶了。」</p><p>「對。」</p><p>「我就知道！」Dean得瑟地笑著。「所以就這樣完結了？」</p><p>「你們是過了一小段甜蜜的日子啦。不過之後你突然暈倒入院，Castiel才知道你有絕症，末期了。」</p><p>「W*** T** F***？」</p><p>「其實你一直都知道，只是不想身邊的人擔心就沒有說出來。」</p><p>「一直是多久？」</p><p>「大概……是Castiel恢復記憶後你帶他去覆診，那時你感到不對勁就順便做了體檢，對，那時候發現的。」</p><p>「那不算是一直啊！」</p><p>「怎樣也好，現在你有絕症了，Castiel找遍偏方秘方都沒法治好你，後來透過Bobby找來一個叫Pamela的靈媒——」</p><p>「她跟Bobby有什麼關係嗎？」</p><p>「只是舊朋友，不用懷疑，設定裡Bobby的相好叫Crowley——」</p><p>Dean發出一聲哀鳴。</p><p>「Pamela告訴Castiel你們倆前世也是戀人，你是拯救世界的獵魔人，而他是個天使，他為你墮入凡間、跟你並肩作戰，最後他在漫長的戰役結束時，為了救你而犧牲了並轉世為人，你被召入天堂時拒絕得到永生，堅持要回來找Castiel——」</p><p>「怎麼突然就變si-fi了？！這跟我的絕症有什麼關係？」</p><p>「沒什麼關係，就純粹穿越一下而已，順便證實一下你們真是命運的戀人。」</p><p>「……命運個屁。其實我根本一開始坐在天堂等他上來就行了吧。」</p><p>「不行，你前世沒有向Castiel告白，要是你沒來完成這段宿世姻緣，他在今世愛上其他人你就糟糕了。」</p><p>「………那麼今世成功告白還搞上了，我又要上天堂了，這故事總算要結束了吧？」</p><p>「慢著！在喪禮之前還有婚禮！」</p><p>「誰的婚禮？！」</p><p>「你和Castiel的。Castiel告訴了你前世的事情，順勢向你求婚——」</p><p>「之前不是求過了？沒成功嗎？」</p><p>「什麼時候？」</p><p>「就是我跟Charlie去買戒指然後被Cas誤會什麼的那時，不是求婚了嗎？」</p><p>「…………對耶。不過那隻戒指<strong>已經錯過了出場的機會</strong>，那段要補回去太麻煩了。」</p><p>「先不說這個，都要死了還結什麼婚？」</p><p>「這樣才能顯得Castiel對你的不離不棄啊！你們在誓言後來到美麗的湖邊坐著，那是你們約會的老地方——」</p><p>「我們的約會不是在餐廳嗎？」</p><p>「那太不浪漫啦。假設你們在一起之後常常都來這個湖邊散步啊釣魚啊玩水什麼的好了。」</p><p>「用這種臨時添加的過去收尾可以嗎？」</p><p>「Castiel幸福又悲傷地依偎在你身邊，而你緊握著他車戴著婚戒的手，說：『要找到回去天堂的路喔，要找到我喔。』Castiel微笑：『我們總會找到彼此的。』你安心地閉上眼，呢喃著：『我愛你，我的天使。』然後你再也沒醒過來。Castiel知道你不會醒過來了，但他還是低聲說：『我也愛你，Dean。』」</p><p> </p><p>「然後呢？」</p><p> </p><p>「什麼然後，人都掛了，這樣就完結啦。」</p><p>「欸？不是說會在天堂見嗎？所以這究竟是HE還是BE？」</p><p>「那種後話讀者會自動腦補的，你就別糾結了。」</p><p>「突然就結束了是怎樣，不是說有婚禮和喪禮嗎？結果都沒有耶。」</p><p>「時間緊迫，你們只是簡單地交換了戒指和讀了誓言。至於葬禮那東西寫出來太累贅了，你們依依不捨的心情在最後那裡已經能看出來啦。」</p><p> </p><p>「這故事簡直亂七八糟，這樣鋪排真的沒問題嗎？」</p><p>「當然沒問題，很多文都這樣寫，追文和拍手的粉絲多著呢。」</p><p>「所謂DC同人，都是這樣的文啊？」</p><p>「不，也有徹頭徹尾的NC17 PWP，也有Castiel從一開始就殘障或失明失語失聰低智那些，或者你們其中一方不是人類——」</p><p>「真是惡趣味。」</p><p>「還有些主力把你寫成傲嬌受——」</p><p>「究竟是要把我們OOC到什麼地步啊！＃」</p><p>「這是流行文化的一部分哦，讀者想看寫手又不介意寫，歐美圈的kink都很重口味呢，以上已經是最清淡的了。」</p><p>「算了，別告訴我，我不想知道。」</p><p>「喲！那麼今天的故事時間就到此為止了！下次再見！」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「還有下次啊？！＃」</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>對不起，沒有下次了 lol<br/>真的這真的只是one-shot，Sambriel的短篇也是不會有的。（笑）</p><p>在眾多(?)DC的舊作中，我大概最喜歡這篇了，以前po過在天使公寓，可是那裡都不存在了，便搬來這裡存個文。<br/>都這麼久了，不知道還有沒有人會想看或者喜歡，但還是重發一下吧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>